Still
by Silufide
Summary: [Oneshot Kyman] "La arena ya no se sentía tan húmeda como antes y mis lágrimas fueron cesando de a poco. De repente una gran luz me alumbró con toda su fuerza y unos brazos me tomaron de los hombros, acariciando mi espalda suavemente. Era su risa. La risa del chico al que tanto amaba— Kyle, abre los ojos" Solo una historia donde Kyle ama a Cartman en secreto, ¿o no?


_¡Hola, sean bienvenidos a mi primer oneshot Kyman!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

• **South Park** no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Trey Parker** y **Matt Stone.**

•La imagen de la portada es de **horosano** , ¿a que es preciosa?

•Yo solo edité la portada (no sabía bien las medidas de fanfiction, para la próxima la hago mejor jaja) y escribí este oneshot, _**¡enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Still**

Capítulo único.

 _/Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyle._

Una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo, sentía que mi corazón bombeaba tan deprisa que si no tenía cuidado se saldría de mi pecho. ¿Desde cuándo te di tanto poder sobre mí, culón? No quería averiguarlo, de todas formas nunca te importó. Realmente no te importaba nada, solo tú mismo. Que maldito narcisista eres.

Con la tranquila brisa rozando mi desnuda piel me fui acercando poco a poco a donde él estaba. Yo llevaba un bañador verde, ¿era lo apropiado, no? Al fin y al cabo nos hallábamos en la playa.

—Te odio —Esas palabras sabían tan amargas. Me recordaba constantemente a mí mismo que por más que las dijera no lo sentiría. De todas formas mi cuerpo se encontraba ahí, a su lado. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi mente, la cual se nublaba en recuerdos— ¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo, eh? ¿No fuiste tú el que planeó juntarnos en esta estúpida playa?

—Cállate de una vez, idiota —Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y aún no me acostumbraba a sus insultos. De niños teníamos un lenguaje demasiado vulgar para nuestra edad, tal parece que no ha cambiado nada. Tres años sin verlo, he admitir que su apariencia había mejorado bastante. Pero dentro suyo seguía siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre—. No me dejas apreciar el-

—¿Apreciar? ¿Apreciar el qué? —Por su rostro supe que no se esperaba mi interrupción. Le dediqué una sonrisa altanera, ambos sabíamos con seguridad que yo era el único que no tenía miedo de enfrentarlo. Me gustaba. Me gustaba tener poder sobre él también— El hecho que haya accedido a verte no significa que vaya a aguantar tus sandeces, ¿entiendes?

Lo vi rodar los ojos, seguramente fastidiado, mas no respondió, tal vez no tenía ánimos de debatir conmigo. Oí salir un "carajo" de sus labios, típico de él. Con sus manos detrás de su ancha espalda caminó hasta estar cerca del agua. Lo seguí en silencio y me senté a su lado sobre la fría arena. Era extraño, veía las heladas olas chocar con mis pies, mas mi interior permanecía cálido.

Paseó su mirada con tranquilidad por todo el escenario hasta que se encontró con la mía, sonrió. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

—No me dejas apreciar el escenario, Kahl. Pero tienes suerte, hoy me conformo solo con tus ojos —Mi mente conocía su tono meloso mejor de lo que se imaginaba, ya lo relacionaba instantáneamente con una mentira, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía mis mejillas tan calientes?

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con él? —dije refiriéndome a Cartman, mientras entrecerraba los ojos con suspicacia. Cuando vi que lucía esa socarrona sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba supe que no serviría de nada. Miré al frente antes de que dijera algo más y suspiré resignado— No contestes eso. Solo dime por qué me llamaste a las seis de la mañana únicamente para... lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora mismo.

—Oh, vaaamos. ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente querer ver a mi mejor amigo?

—Ah, ¿somos amigos? —Nunca lo había considerado un amigo. Sería denigrar esa palabra. Pero debía admitir que, después de todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que compartimos y lo que crecimos juntos, le tenía cierto aprecio. Quizás un aprecio más fuerte de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

—¡Claro que lo somos! —Que lástima que él no pudiera leer mentes— Te pedí que vinieras para concretar un plan, mira.

Sacó una cajita cubierta con un fino terciopelo color carmín. ¿Por qué tenía algo así en la playa? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde lo había guardado? Mejor no saberlo.

—¿Entonces...? —preguntó alzando las cejas algo sonrojado. Me acercó la pequeña caja, era tan delicada y lisa. Alto. ¡U—un momento! ¿Esto no es...? No. Nunca. ¡Cartman nunca podría...!

Ahora el sonrojado era yo.

—¿Entonces qué? —Sí, sé que había sonado algo tajante e ingenuo. Pero, ¿qué se supone que diga en un momento así? Realmente no entendía nada. Jamás entendería la mente de Eric Cartman.

Bufó y abrió la caja cuidadosamente, aún en mis manos. Abrí mis ojos de par en par y cubrí mi boca de la emoción. Era un anillo, un anillo de compromiso. ¡Era precioso! Tenía una gema verde al frente, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Quizás era algo egocéntrico por mi parte pero ¿el verde era por mí? Siempre fue mi color favorito.

—Es muy lindo, hay que decirlo pero, ¿esto qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Me negaba a creer que Cartman me estaba proponiendo... aquello. Era _imposible_. No sabía nada de él desde la universidad, y que luego de unos años me invitara a este lugar para mostrarme un anillo... no podía creerlo. No tenía lógica alguna.

—¿Eres tonto o qué? Es un maldito anillo de compromiso. Voy a pedirle a alguien que se case conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes o te lo escribo en la frente? —Que amable eres cuando quieres, culón.

—¡Qué ya lo sé! ¡No soy tan lento como tú! A lo que me refiero es que yo no te sirvo de nada respecto a eso. Lo máximo que estuve con alguien fueron dos meses. Soy un completo desastre en las relaciones.

—¿Dos meses? Wow, que perdedor. Creí que tu relación más larga fue conmigo, que decepcionante.

Empujé la cajita con el anillo contra su pecho y me levanté de golpe, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Lo habíamos dejado hace tiempo, ¡como se atreve a decir esas cosas! Comencé a caminar entretanto él me miraba desconcertado— ¡Eres un idiota! —le grité enojado ya lejos, o eso pensaba, ya que mi pie perdió el equilibro y caí a la arena.

—Siempre te tropiezas con mi pie, que torpe —Se estaba riendo de mí, como lo detestaba. ¡Sabía que no debía venir!

—¿No vas a cambiar nunca? —Me di la vuelta con la intención de verlo mas me centré en el gran cielo detrás suyo. No sé cuanto tiempo lo estuve observando, ni cuando fue que Cartman se echó a mi lado. Entonces vi como cerraba sus ojos con calma e hice lo mismo, disfruté del silencio entre los dos. Quizás Eric no era el mejor amigo que tenía, pero de alguna manera lograba entenderme, suponía que era porque en el fondo nos parecíamos. Ambos éramos un caos con las relaciones.

—Ky, estoy enamorado —Asentí, lo presentía de alguna manera—. Y... nunca me había pasado. No tengo la menor idea de cómo lidiar con eso. El amor es un hijo de puta, ¿no? Es como si te dieran una patada en el estómago de repente y no sabes por qué. Solamente sucedió.

—Bueno, es mejor que una patada en las bolas —Traté de aliviar la situación pero Cartman no se rió. No tenía idea de si había sonreído siquiera ya que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sinceramente preferiría una patada en las bolas y una en el estómago antes de volver a enamorarme. Pero también soportaría todo eso y más únicamente para verle feliz —Refunfuñó, él mismo sabía que, de alguna manera, ya no era el de antes—. Conozco a esa persona desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre me pareció atractiva, tan inteligente y nos divertíamos juntos.

—Sí, siempre es igual. El amor te atrapa de la nada. Te cambia, a veces para bien, otras veces para mal. Hay gente que es capaz de enamorarte sin siquiera tocarte, algunos sin siquiera verte.

—Magia negra.

—Podría decirse.

Una risa se escapó de mis labios, llevé mi mano hasta ellos rozando la suya sin quererlo. Porque no lo quería, ¿cierto?

Cartman me contó de su vida, me dijo que vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca de la playa junto a su nuevo gato. No mencionó su trabajo, solo comentó algo sobre que los "judíos pelirrojos de Jersey" como yo seguramente no entenderían. Hablamos sobre todo lo que se nos venía a la cabeza. Reímos como en los viejos tiempos y nos burlábamos de las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado. Y me di cuenta de que luego de todo lo que me hizo y del tiempo que pasamos sin vernos, aún lo quería.

Todavía conservábamos el espíritu inmaduro de nuestra niñez. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Hasta que ella apareció.

—¿Eric? —Una suave voz se escuchó a nuestras espaldas. Estábamos dando vueltas por las calles cuando nos detuvimos frente a un restaurante. El castaño a mi lado se giró para ver a la persona que le llamaba. Sus ojos tenían un brillo tan esperanzado, era complicado de describir. Era como si anhelara pasar toda una eternidad al lado de esa chica y dejara las puertas de su alma abiertas solo para ella. Nunca podría entender la mente de Cartman, pero su corazón era igual de transparente que el agua.

—¿Heidi?

Sí, definitivamente nada había cambiado.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, cielo? —Cartman la levantó de la cintura y la hizo girar mientras reían. Luego se miraron por varios segundos, pintando sus mejillas de un bonito carmín. Ella lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con naturalidad, poniéndolo nervioso. Los tenía enfrente mío, podía ver su amor florecer delante de mis ojos e incluso así me negaba a aceptarlo.

—Estaba con Kyle diciéndole lo inteligente y divertida que es mi novia. ¿Y tú? ¡Vas a arruinar tu sorpresa! — _¿Novia? ¿Sorpresa?_

Prosiguió a enseñarle la cajita de terciopelo a Heidi. Ella sonrió encantada mas no sorprendida, probablemente ya habían charlado sobre casarse. Posiblemente ya habían hecho muchas cosas más. No me malinterpreten, claro que ella estaba feliz, es decir, ¿cómo no estarlo? No podía culparla de nada. Yo también estaría de esa forma si alguien como Cartman me entregara un anillo de compromiso.

—¡Me fascina, bebé! —Juntó sus labios en un casto beso, siendo abrazada por él— ¿Te parece si vamos a celebrarlo?

Él me miró en silencio, seguramente para pedirme permiso para irse con ella. Les sonreí con amabilidad, afirmando que podían seguir sin mí, de todos modos yo no era nadie para negárselo. Sería egoísta de mi parte si me quedara con él, se veían tan unidos. ¿Quién era yo para destruir ese sentimiento?

—Felicidades —En otro contexto me hubiera regañado por desear felicidad con aquel tono tan despectivo y deprimido. Pero me di el lujo de hacerlo, no tenía los ánimos para algo más y no sabía cuanto tiempo lograría aguantar las ansias de esfumarme y llorar.

Me fui de vuelta a la playa con los ojos borrosos y una molesta acidez en mi estómago, maldiciéndome por ilusionarme otra vez con la misma persona.

—Doy asco —Una vez cerca del mar cerré los ojos nuevamente— ¿Cómo puedo seguir enamorado de él? —Me tiré de espaldas y me quedé ahí, quieto— Y lo peor de todo es que todavía sabiendo que está comprometido daría todo porque me eligiera a mí. Lo odio y amo a la vez.

Fruncí el ceño, enojado más conmigo que con él. Ah, pobre Heidi. No tiene idea. ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de que el "amigo" de su... novio, sea tan odiosamente celoso? Por lo menos puedo verlo alegre junto a ella. Sí, se ven bien juntos. ¿Yo me vería bien si...? ¡Ay, por Moisés! ¡Para de una vez, Kyle! ¡Deja de pensar en él!

—¡Cartman nunca te querrá, debes aceptarlo! —grité más fuerte de lo pensado. No importaba, me destrozaría la garganta y vaciaría mis pulmones si de ese modo consigo quitarme el amor que sentía por él.

—Vaya, judío. Eso es nuevo.

Me había escuchado. _Cartman me había escuchado._ ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Él había regresado por mí? No tenía idea de si lo había oído todo o solo esa última frase. De cualquier forma no interesaba, acababa de "declararme" a Eric Cartman, el chico más malcriado, intolerante y cerrado que conocí. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? ¿Cómo puedo seguir enamorado todavía? Luego de tanto tiempo aún lo necesitaba, mentiría si dijera que no pensé en él más de una vez. Me costaba dejarlo ir.

—Yo... yo todavía te quiero, Eric. Eres un idiota manipulador, por cierto. Pero eso no evita que te quiera. —Lo había dicho, le acababa de dejar mi corazón en sus manos, ahora él tendría que elegir si lo desechaba o se lo quedaba.

Una gran carcajada hizo a lo que me quedaba de alma destruirse en miles de pedazos. Dolía, dolía mucho. No sé que esperaba, a fin de cuentas parecía estar muy alegre con Heidi, ¿por qué la dejaría por alguien como yo? Lo quise, lo quise más de lo que me quería mí mismo y lo perdí sin siquiera tenerlo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer con todas esas horas perdidas imaginándolo? Imaginándonos...

¿Qué... se suponía que hiciera?

—Kyle, te llamé porque quería que fueras el que acompañara a Heidi al altar —Habías dicho mi nombre correctamente por primera vez en todo el día, sin embargo esa no era la frase que deseaba escuchar junto a este—. Te llamé luego de tres años porque no me animaba a decírtelo. Estuvimos postergando la boda hasta que pudiera proponértelo personalmente, porque quería verte. Y no te mandé signos de vida porque... —Cartman se detuvo ahí, con la mirada huidiza. Rehusándose a contarme lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Porque...?

—Porque aún te amaba.

Mi respiración se cortó por un segundo. ¿Era cierto? ¿No estaba soñando de nuevo? Acaso... Cartman acaba de admitir que yo... que ambos. No. No es posible, él... ¡él está comprometido con ella! No podría hacerle eso a Heidi, eso me convertiría en un rompe—hogares, ¡no quería ser el amante! Nunca sabría que plan tenía Cartman para nuestro futuro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Carman, yo-

—¿Ya le dijiste, cariño? —la adorable y femenina voz de la chica del anillo verde me devolvió a la realidad. Nos tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Agradecí al universo por intervenir en esto y con los ojos empapados negué con la cabeza— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué, Kyle?

 **No.** No iba a caer otra vez. No ganaríamos nada si seguíamos así. Iba a ponerle un punto final a ese teatro de emociones. El recorrido en mi propia montaña rusa de culpa y odio terminaría por fin. Sabía que yo todavía lo quería, sabía que él alguna vez me quiso, pero también sabía que ellos se amaban infinitamente. Podía arruinar mi vida amorosa, pero no los arruinaría a ellos, no merecían a un chico despechado y cobarde como yo.

—Lo siento, chicos —Y corrí lejos de ellos, tratando inútilmente de cubrirme las orejas para amortiguar los gritos de Cartman. Las espesas lágrimas se mezclaron con el mar a mis pies, ahora se sentía tan gélido. Me tiré sobre mis rodillas llorando, ahogando sonidos incoherentes en mi garganta y golpeando mi frente repetidas veces con mi mana derecha. Toda una vida intentado ser fuerte, sobresalir en las multitudes por mis notas y mi carácter, toda una vida... para luego ser derrumbado por unos coquetos ojos castaños.

¿Por qué sigo queriéndolo?

No lo sabía, no quería saberlo. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la apacibles olas calmaran mi débil corazón. Quizás mi destino era sufrir por malos romances.

Quizás... estaba destinado a amarlo para siempre.

 **...**

La arena ya no se sentía tan húmeda como antes y mis lágrimas fueron cesando de a poco. De repente una gran luz me alumbró con toda su fuerza y unos brazos me tomaron de los hombros, acariciando mi espalda suavemente. Era su risa. La risa del chico al que tanto amaba.

—Kyle, abre los ojos.

La vergüenza se apoderó de mí cuando hice lo que me pidió. Las olas ya no estaban ahí, habían sido reemplazadas por muchas personas sentadas viéndome con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El sol nunca estuvo presente en todo esto, un gran techo me protegía del exterior mientras unos reflectores me seguían a donde me moviera. Me levanté del suelo de madera lleno de arena de playa y observé a mi alrededor, la escenografía estaba impecable atrás nuestro, el mar parecía casi real en el cartón. Con cada paso que daba un eco se expandía por toda la sala. ¿Dónde estoy? Te preguntarás. ¿Qué sucedió con la playa? Cuestionarás.

—¡Un aplauso, por favor! —Ese grito provenía de la persona a mi lado, Cartman. Hicimos una reverencia juntos entretanto las personas en los asientos se levantaban y aplaudían fascinados. Como extrañaba a nuestro grandioso público.

Heidi salió de las cortinas para aparecer en el escenario con nosotros, la abracé agradecido de su maravillosa actuación. Casi me creía que ella y Cartman estaban saliendo, gracias al cielo que todo había sido una obra de teatro. La mano del nombrado tomó la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos, adoraba cuando hacía aquello.

—¡ _Gracias por ver nuestra obra "Still"!_ —Heidi tenía un micrófono con el cual se dirigía al público quienes, a pesar de que se había vuelto a sentar, volvió a aplaudir y a chiflar— ¡ _Y gracias a Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski por participar! Que alegría poder trabajar con profesionales como ustedes_ —Mi compañero sonrió arrogante y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Heidi tenía un futuro brillante en el mundo de la actuación— _¡Recuerden que nos pueden volver a ver en teatros como...!_

Mientras ella seguía con su discurso, Eric y yo cruzamos miradas, iba a felicitarle pero me detuvo uniendo nuestros labios fugazmente, arrebatándome el aliento con aquel beso. Sus dedos me sostuvieron por la nuca y se enredaron en mi cabello, parecía que el tiempo se detenía y lo único que escuchaba era mi corazón más agitado que nunca. Era... suave, encantador, travieso, todo lo que me hacía feliz. Aparecieron unas agradables cosquillas en las zonas que él tocaba y un burbujeo se apoderó de mi estómago. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban tuve que separarnos, después de todo me estaba besando delante de miles de personas. Pero amaba lo dulce que sabía la tentación de su sonrisa.

—Te amo, Kyle. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. En serio, eres jodidamente adorable —Bueno, podía darme el lujo de besarlo una segunda vez, y una tercera también. Sonreí enternecido cuando su otra mano acarició el anillo que demostraba nuestro casamiento, ya habían pasado tres años y pensábamos estar juntos mucho tiempo más. Reí contra su boca cuando nuestro dientes chocaron por error, tenía una ligera idea de por qué Eric se encontraba tan ansioso.

Abrí los ojos asustado cuando sus brazos me alzaron en el aire, escapando del escenario conmigo. Me aferré a él como reflejo y lo escuché reír en voz baja, ¡qué hijo de puta!

No pude evitar ruborizarme cuando el sonido de una puerta abierta llegó a mis oídos, era nuestro camarín. ¿No podía esperar para secuestrarme?

— _¡Y como siempre gracias al equipo de vestuario, iluminación, escenografía...!_

Incluso con la puerta cerrada con llave seguíamos escuchando al contento público y a Heidi despidiéndose. Cartman me acorraló contra la pared de nuestra habitación mientras me susurraba cuanto me amaba y dejaba besos por toda mi piel. Palpaba todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, aquel cuerpo que temblaba debajo de él con solo ver sus ojos.

—La próxima hagamos una porno —Me atraganté con mi saliva y reí a más no poder— ¿Suena bien o no?

—Sí, solo si yo actúo con otra persona y tú eres el extra gordo del fondo —Obviamente era una broma, uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos era molestar al otro, aunque era más divertido si el molesto era Cartman.

—No me puedes mentir, judío —Entrecerró los ojos gozando del momento—. A menos que le pongan una máscara de mi rostro, jamás te acostarías con otra persona. Eres demasiado bueno.

Bufé por su verdad. Podía actuar una obra entera yo solo y meterme tanto en el personaje que conseguía engañarme a mí mismo, distorsionaba mi realidad para lograr estar en los zapatos de otra persona, con otra vida, con otros sentimientos, con otro nombre e inclusive con una forma de pensar completamente diferente a la mía. Podía mentirle a un público entero, pero no nunca podría mentirle a Cartman.

—¿Sin palabras...? —Antes de que se mofara de mí lo callé con un apasionado beso, sintiendo como me colocaba en el sillón con delicadeza. Era un beso lento y profundo, de aquellos que te marean y no te dejan pensar en nada más que en eso. De esos besos en los que no recuerdas tu nombre luego de ellos, porque te perdías con lo cálido y húmedos que eran.

Sí, todavía seguía cayendo en sus brazos como la primera vez. Me hacía creer que era especial para él, que cada vez que él cerraba sus ojos yo aparecía en su memoria. Y lo mismo era para mí. Cartman se acabó transformando en un fuerte pilar de mi vida. Cada vez que salía a actuar entraba en pánico, comenzaba a temblar, las palabras se acumulaban en mi garganta sin saber como salir, pero al verlo ahí a mi lado, sonriendo con esa mirada de ensueño, me recordaba por qué amaba tanto mi trabajo y por qué lo amaba tanto a él.

— _¡Muchas gracias, nos veremos en la próxima función!_

Suspiré enamorado, perdiéndome una vez más en aquel pequeño cuarto que nos habían otorgado. Con el vestuario y los regalos de fans como testigos, proseguimos a desnudarnos gentilmente.

— **Feliz San Valentín, Ky.** —Definitivamente amaba a Eric Cartman, y definitivamente él también me amaba a mí.

— _¡Han sido un público estupendo!_

Y ambos seguíamos cayendo en el amor por el otro— **Feliz San Valentín, culón.**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

Soy Silufide y soy nueva en fanfiction, ¡un gusto!

Quería publicarlo para San Valentín pero no pude llegar, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado :'D

Aclaraciones:

• Sí, todo lo narrado hasta los " **...** " era parte de una obra de teatro que Kyle, Cartman y Heidi estaban actuando. Solo que, como Kyle explica al final, él se mete mucho en el papel. Nunca fueron realmente a la playa, todo era pura escenografía e imaginación.

• ¡Cartman y Kyle sí están casados! Por eso nuestro pelirrojo sonríe cuando Cartman toca el anillo de casamiento. Y no, en este fanfic Cartman y Heidi no son nada, tranquilos (?

Eso es todo, _¡muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
